Nuclear Flashback (AmeriPan)
by zeldamilwater
Summary: America has a dream - well, more like a flashback - of what happen to Earth when he dropped the bombs on Japan. When he wakes up, he sees the scar he gave Japan from the same bombs he dropped. He gets up, and Japan has to calm him down and convince him that it isn't his fault.
**This is based off of a OC I have. Please don't hate me. But she is the Queen Earth (literally the Earth, but that is her title), and when war happens, she feels it. You'll find out more. Also, sorry for the OOC-ness of Japan.**

~ America's POV ~

 _I knocked on the door, and smiled when Jasper opened the door._

 _"Well, hello there America. What are you doing here?"_

 _"I'm here to see Earth." Jasper smiled and opened the door, letting me in. I walked up the stairs, and Jasper followed me._

 _"How is she doing?" I asked._

 _"She has been getting better. He fever is going down, she can stay awake longer than an hour, and she doesn't feel as much pain anymore."_

 _"That's good." He reached her door, and Jasper walked in front of him, knocking._

 _"Your majesty? Are you awake?" I waited with Jasper, when we heard voice saying we could come in. We went in and I saw her laying on the bed, smiling and looking better than when the war started._

 _"Jasper, I told you to stop calling me that. You are technically my father."_

 _"But I am also your butler; therefore, I shall call you what my job wants me to." She just sighed, but looked over to me. She smiled and held a hand up._

 _"America! I haven't seen you, since what, 1941?" I chuckled and grabbed a desk chair that was in there, turned in around and sat in it._

 _"Yep. Can't believe that its been that long since..." I trailed off, and she just smiled a empathic smile._

 _"Here, help me sit up," she said, trying to push herself up. I got up and grabbed under her arms and lifted her up, helping her scoot back to the back of the bed. I pulled the covers up to her waist, then sat back down._

 _"You have gotten strong!" I laughed._

 _"I've been working out since the war started."_

 _"Oh, like you need it." Again, I laughed. I looked her over and saw that she has gotten some color back in her skin, her face is less flushed, and she is more talkive._

 _"I can see you are getting better." Earth nodded her head._

 _"Oh yeah! Not much, but I have a feeling that this will end soon." I nodded and held on the conversation. I looked at the time and saw it was getting close till we would drop our new weapon. The clock ticked and ticked, and a few seconds after the time hit, I heard a scream. I looked up and saw Earth screaming, curling into a ball, crying and holding her leg._

 _"E-Earth!" I yelled. She just kept screaming and rolled over. I looked at her face and saw her in so much pain, tears streaming down her face. I heard a door slam open and felt myself get pushed out of the way._

 _"Ma'am, we need you to let go of your leg," said one of the nurses. I watched as they took her hand off of her leg forcefully, and I gasped at the sight. Her thigh was scorched, sizzling, steam was coming off of it. The wound disolved the muscle until you could see her bone._

 _Earth had finally fainted from the pain, and the maids were trying to get her cleaned up._

 _"Come on, America. We should leave them alone." Jasper led him out of the room, and America stopped the bedroom door before Jasper closed it._

 _"Wait! Do you have any idea whats wrong?" Jasper looked back, then back at me._

 _"I think some sort of bomb was dropped on Japan."_

I gasped as I jolted awake. I held my hand on my chest, trying to calm myself down. I looked at the time and saw that it was 3 AM on August 6th. I stared at the screen, then looked down and held my head in my hands. I looked over at my lover, Japan, and thought about waking him up. Though, when I went to shake him awake, he mumbled and rolled over, and I could see the scar on his shoulder from the nuke. I stopped my hand and just stared at it, then turned around and got up, quietly headed to the bathroom across the hall.

I turned on the facuet and filled my hands with awater, splashing my face with water. I looked in the mirror and just stared at myself, rethinking this day from so many years ago. I sighed and put my face in my hands, tears starting to form. I stayed like this for a while, trying to keep the tears back, when I heard a voice behind me.

"America-san?" I turned around and saw my boyfriend, Japan, and I forced a smile on my face.

"Oh, hey Japan. What are you doing up?" I asked.

"I was just about to ask you that." he said. I turned around and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I was just awake, and I decided that I should get out of bed and walk around so I didn't wake you up with my tossing and turning." Japan just stared at me with a blank look, and I got nervous. "Don't worry dude! The hero is fine! Now, we should go back to-"

"I know what today is," Japan interupted me. I just stared at him, wondering what I should say, but I decided I would play dumb.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Arfred-san, you know I forgave you years ago." I just stared at him, but then I put a smile on my face. It was difficult because tears were building up, but I tried blinking them away.

"Japan, dude, I really-" I was interupted by Japan pulling me into a hug. I stayed still, suprised by the physical contact he was giving me.

"Arfred, that happened so many years ago. Prease, ret it go." I stood there, but then the tears came falling and I hugged Japan back, placing my head in between his neck and started crying. I felt Japan pat my back and whispered things in my ear.

"It's okay, Arfred," he mumbled.

"N-No, its not Keeks," I said. "I hurt two people I love the most, twice in the same week. You had to deal with the pain of those bombs, and I saw what it does to you guys and- Oh god," I sobbed. The sight I remember seeing on that horrible day, and then Japan showing me his scar from the war. I just cried as Japan held me, and I gasped when a thought came to my head.

"What is it, Arfred-san?" he asked.

"I made her hurt like that three times!" I said. Japan gave me a confused look.

"What do you mean?"

"My country had to do a test bombing in my land." Japan just stared at me, then grabbed my hand. He pulled me to the bedroom, then he sat me down on the bed and leaned over me.

"Arfred-san," he said in a soft, but serious tone. "Do not beat yourserf up for this. I hate to see you rike this, and Earth defenitry wourd hate to see you rike this. She never bramed you, and after a few years, I stopped braming you. It wasn't your faurt." I just stared at him, then looked down.

"But it was, Keeks..." I trailed off and I heard an annoyed sigh from Japan. He grabbed my chin and as soon as we made eye contact, I stopped talking. Japan didn't look very happy.

"Arfred-san, sorry to say this, but this happened years ago. You need to try and forget it, because Earth and I forgive you. We forgave you a whire ago. In fact, Earth never even bramed you." He gave me a kiss on the cheek. "So, prease stop braming yourserf." I just stared at Japan for a few seconds, then I smiled. I grabbed his waist and fell backwards, so we were laying down across the bed.

"Thank you, Kiku.. I'll try and forgive myself about this, okay?" I said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Just for you, dude." I looked down to see how he responded to that, and he was smiling.

"Thank you, Alfred-san." He yawned. "Now, ret's go to bed. It is stirr four in the morning." I nodded my head. I pulled Japan into my chest and gave him a kiss on top of his head.

"Night Keeks. Love you."

"Good night, Alfred-san."

"I'm sorry for what I said last night, America!" said Japan frantaically. I just laughed and waved my hand.

"Its no biggy, dude! You helped me!" He just looked down, ashamed, but I just put two fingers under his chin, pulled it up and gave him a kiss. He pulled back, deep blush on his face.

"America-san!"

"Haha, love ya dude! Now, lets go see Queen Earth!"

"You know you can just carr her Earth, right?" I heard him mumble as we left the house.


End file.
